Behind the Scenes of the McMahon Helmsley Era
by kristy4life
Summary: This is based on a true story of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's relationship but most likely nothing that happens in the this fan fiction ever actually happened in real life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How it all got started

Its been a hard time at the office for the McMahon's after one of the major members of the creative team left the WWE for WCW. A very important story line he came up with was left unfinished and no one knew what to do about it. Stephanie McMahon was supposed to marry Test live on Raw but they didn't know what to do about it. They had been putting it off so they had time to think about it for awhile by having Stephanie get hit in the head and couldn't remember who Test was for a few weeks. Finally a rising star named Triple H or known behind the scenes as Paul Levesque came up with a great idea. He was currently feuding with Vince McMahon so he figured he could have his character trick Stephanie into marrying him just to tick off Vince. He told Vince about his idea and he loved it so they were going to do it that night on Raw.

"Ready Steph?" Paul asked as he and the camera guy jumped into a convertible car.

"Yup!" She said jumping into the passengers side and pretended to be knocked out. The camera guy was in the back filming as Paul drove the car into a drive through wedding chapel. Paul loved doing funny scenes like this one. He always could keep a straight face even though on the inside he was laughing his ass off. After the scene was shot they drove back to the arena to do the live show. The plan was for him to come out during the wedding and show the tape to Vince and everyone at the wedding. The wedding wasn't until near the end of the show so Paul and Stephanie had some time to talk and hang out before hand. They found out quickly they had a lot in common and they both had a huge amount of passion for their jobs. When it was finally time for Stephanie to go out for the wedding they had to drag her away from Paul because they where having so much fun talking to each other.

After Raw everyone was excited about the huge reaction they had got from the wedding. People had been booing Steph for a long time thought she was a tramp so they turned on her instantly after they saw the video. Vince ran up to Steph and Paul little while after the show and said "It's official we are going to keep running with this story line! The fans love it and it is brilliant!" Vince said patting them both on the back. Steph and Paul smiled at each other and shook hands. They knew they were now partners and they knew they would have fun doing it. But little did they know how much fun it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Falling without knowing To decide Stephanie's fate Vince and Triple H would have a match at the next pay per view. If Triple H won he would get a title shot and if Vince won Triple H would divorce Stephanie so he could have his daughter back. Because of the reaction from the fans the creative team decided to have Stephanie back stab her father and help Triple H win his match. After that happened everything went crazy from that point on. The fans ate it up and all the major stock holders were happy.Even though things seemed to be going so well some behind the scenes people were unhappy.  
"Damn that Paul!" Paul Heyman said to his friend Rob Van Dam. "He is such a kiss a! Look at how he is flirting with the bosses daughter!" He frowned as he pointed at Paul and Steph who were having another non-work related conversation. It was obvious to everyone that they liked each other but the only people who didn't seem to notice was Paul and Stephanie. They didn't even realize it but everyone else started spreading nasty rumors about how Paul wanted to get Steph in bed so he could have a piece of the company.  
"I couldn't agree more dude" Rob said sighing. "It's obvious why talented superstars like myself get shot down because of a kissers like Paul." They all whined and complained behind Steph and Paul's backs and for a long time they didn't even know why people had been giving them dirty looks when they would wave and smile at them in the halls.

Finally one night before Raw Vince had Stephanie called to his office. "Listen Stephanie I understand that you like him but you can't do this." Vince said hoping he wouldn't have to hurt his daughter.  
"What are you talking about dad?" Steph said looking at him in a very confused way.  
"You mean you don't know?" Vince asked shocked and confused.  
"Know what?" Steph asked even more confused. "Dad? Are you alright?" Stephanie said becoming a little concerned about her fathers sanity.  
"Yeah I'm fine Steph.." Vince said in a relieved way. "Have fun out there tonight!" He said changing the subject.  
"I will!" She said giving her dad a hug and then leaving his office. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on but she had other things to concentrate on. She also knew if she talked to Paul for awhile she would probably forget the whole thing. He always seemed to make her feel better.

"Have you noticed everyone is in a bad mood lately?" Paul said when he saw Stephanie. It seemed like she was the only person who would smile when they saw him.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Everyone is acting really weird." Steph said walking beside Paul. "Especially my dad. He started asking me really weird questions."  
"What kind of questions?" Paul asked.  
"He thought I liked someone. I'm thinking I don't.." Stephanie's face got bright red and it finally hit her. "What's wrong?" Paul asked taking her hands to make sure she was alright. "I have to go!" Stephanie exclaimed she pulled her hands away and tried to find somewhere to be alone so she could think about her very scary situation. Paul stood alone after she ran off thinking to himself. He had never wanted to chase after someone so bad in his life. It made his chest hurt to think that Stephanie might be somewhere crying.  
"Oh my god!" He said out loud to himself. It had finally hit him as well. It felt like a bullet in his chest. He couldn't believe he had feelings for Stephanie and had never even realized it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The big decision

Paul sat alone in his hotel room thinking about his situation. Everyone was against the idea of him and Steph being together but he wanted to be with her so much. Even though the idea hadn't hit him right off he knew that eventually they would have got it on their own. He finally realized he couldn't take it anymore so he picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." Steph said.  
"Hi.. It's Paul." He said in a nervous way.  
"Oh! Hi!! I mean what's new?" Stephanie said trying to control her fear. They hadn't spoken since she had ran off when she figured out why everyone was acting weird. It made her realize how much she cared about Paul and the idea of that scared her.  
"I just figured we should talk.. You know about the other day?" Paul replied.  
"Yeah you are right.." Stephanie said. Her voice cracked a little because she was holding back tears.  
"Steph? Are you okay?" Paul said in a worried tone. He hated the idea of Stephanie being sad he loved her smile so much.  
"Yes of coarse" She replied trying to knock herself out of it.  
"Hey I'm in room 304 why don't you come over and we can talk in person okay?" he asked hoping she would agree. He really wanted to make sure she was okay.  
"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes bye" She hung up the phone and sighed. She was nervous enough on the phone and she knew it would be even worse in person.  
About ten minutes later there was a knock on Paul's door. He was pacing the floors waiting so he answered very quickly.  
"Hey." Paul said giving a quick smile.  
"Hey." Steph replied trying to smile back. Paul motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat down slowly and he sat beside her.  
"Well.. umm.. Steph I uhh." Paul began. "I really care about you Steph. I know we can't just ignore all of the things in our way but I just.." He would have kept going but Stephanie couldn't hold it back anymore she began to cry. "Oh no Steph please don't cry!" Paul said as he wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes and then pulled away.  
"No I can't! It could kill your career and my reputation." Steph said as even more tears rolled down her face. "We both can't live without our jobs! You said so yourself!"  
"I know.." Paul said looking down. "But.. what if we kept it a secret!" He said looking into her eyes.  
"That is.. crazy Paul.. I don't know." Stephanie didn't like the idea of lying to her parents or anyone else. "But then again.." She said looking into his eyes. They kissed a slow and soft kiss and then Paul held her in his arms and wished this moment would last forever.

"You know what forget about the politics!" Paul said. "I don't care what the boys in the back say about me. I know I made it to the top before I even met you. If you are cool with it I think we should just come clean. I know how close you are to your family and you could never handle lying to them."  
"You know me so well!" Steph said leaning on his shoulder. "I guess we can ask for my dad's blessing first he usually is pretty good with that kind of stuff."  
"Okay baby." Paul said kissing her forehead. "Before Raw tomorrow night we will tell your dad and I promise if he lets us and we date I won't give up on us no matter what the other guys say."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 True Love 

Paul and Stephanie sat together in their locker room. Paul was holding her hand trying to comfort her before she asked Vince for his blessing. 

"I guess it's time." Stephanie said taking a deep breath.  
"If you want I will go with you." Paul said rubbing her back and shoulders.  
"Good idea maybe if he sees us together he will be more likely to say yes." She said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. They got up slowly and took a very long and stressful walk to Vince's office. Paul held all of the doors for Stephanie making her smile and realize how much she wanted to be with him. 

"Come in." Vince said a few seconds after Paul knocked on the door. They entered and smiled nervously at Vince.  
"So did you come up with another storyline idea?" Vince asked curiously. "You two work really well together!"  
"Not exactly.." Stephanie began. "Paul and I have been talking and well.. Umm.."  
"Steph and I want to be together." Paul finally said for Steph who couldn't seem to say it herself.  
"I knew it!" Vince said sighing. He rubbed his head trying to think. Paul understood it was a hard decision for him to make but the little time Vince was taking to think was killing him. Paul took Stephanie's hand again trying not to freak out.  
"You both know the risk of this right." Vince began. "Both of your reputations will be destroyed and if things don't work out with the two of you Paul will be paying the consequences."  
"Yes dad we already discussed it." Stephanie said. "We are willing to risk it."  
"In that case I guess I have no right to stop you." Vince said grinning at them. Both Paul and Stephanie's eyes lit up and they hugged to celebrate. Stephanie ran over and hugged her father tightly.  
"Thanks so much dad! You won't regret it!" She said clinging to him. When she finally let go she and Paul exited his office excitedly.

After Raw that night they decided to celebrate. They got a hotel room to share and ordered room service. Stephanie was sitting on Paul's lap and they were pretending to watch a movie but they were really both thinking about how happy they were to be with each other.  
"Steph?" Paul said  
"Yeah baby?" Steph said smiling at him.  
"Are you watching the movie?" He asked  
"Nope!" She replied giggling.  
"Same here!" Paul said laughing as he turned off the TV. They looked into each others eyes for a while and then shared another soft kiss. After a little while Steph yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"You tired babe?" Paul asked.  
"A little but I don't want this night to end." She replied resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Me neither but we should get some sleep." Paul said kissing her forehead. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I'll take the couch." He decided he didn't want to seem to be rushing into anything or make her feel uncomfortable.  
"No! I mean we can share the bed." Steph said moving over a little and pulling back the blankets. He smiled and got in next to her. Stephanie rested her head on his chest and hugged his warm body.  
"I love you." Paul said pulling her closer. Stephanie's tired eyes opened in disbelief and then she smiled realizing she felt the same way.  
"I love you too!" She replied and then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Raw really is war 

By the next Monday night everyone had heard about the couple and the nasty rumors became worse. Paul Heyman told many superstars he heard them having sex from the other side of the hotel. He also told them Paul was out to take over the WWE and he would stop at nothing to do so. 

Paul had already heard all of the rumors and they had pissed him off a little. Before he met Stephanie all the boys in the back would tell him how much of a hard worker he was and that he was the greatest thing to happen to the WWE but now they said the opposite. Many people where fighting to get Paul to hand the title to someone else. It bothered him at first but then he remembered what he had told Stephanie before they started dating. He said he wouldn't care what the boys said about him and that their opinions didn't matter to him. That made him realize he was happy being with Stephanie so he didn't care. 

"Hey Steph!" Paul said as she entered their locker room. He ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss. She seemed a little upset so he held her close. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked while being very afraid of her answer.  
"The creative team.." Stephanie began. "They are forcing you to lose your title! I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay!" Paul said wiping a tear off her cheek. "It doesn't matter. You are way more important than any championship."  
"That's sweet but.." Steph started.  
"No buts!" Paul said putting a finger over her lips. He gave her a kiss and then looked at the clock. "Oh crap it's almost time for my match!" He said looking around for his wrestling gear. He found it and quickly got changed he also grabbed his belt and put it over his shoulder. "You ready?" he asked taking her hand. She nodded and followed him to the ring. His opponent that night was The Rock. They always seemed to have good matches so Paul always looked forward to facing him. 

The Rock entered the ring and gave him a cold stare. He was used to The Rock's stare but for some reason this stare seemed different. It seemed very real and full of hatred. They locked up and things began normally so Paul decided he might have just been imagining things. But when it was his turn to take some punishment The Rock didn't hold back. He punched him and kicked him as hard as he could. Paul tried to cover his face but he had no luck. By the end of the match he had a black eye and a bloody nose. After The Rock pinned him and won the match and his title Stephanie rushed into the ring to check on him just like she always would when he would lose a regular match. This time was very different because when she asked him if he was alright he had to lie in order to say yes. 

Stephanie had to help him to the back and she could tell he wasn't as alright as he wanted her to think. She helped him sit in his bench in his locker room.  
"I'm going to get the trainer ok?" She said giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and then running down the hall towards the medical center. 

"Have fun out there tonight?" The Rock said as he poked his head into Paul's locker room.  
"You don't want this sort of fun to continue do you?" Paul Heyman said sticking his head in as well. "The Rock and I will stop at nothing to make you give up on this sick quest to the top! When ever you wrestle him or anyone else I choose to join us you will be beaten just like this or maybe even worse."  
"Listen I love Stephanie this has nothing to do with.." Paul tried to say.  
"NO! People like you make me sick!" Heyman interrupted. "Just think about what we told you and we will see you soon!" Heyman said laughing evilly. The Rock and Heyman walked away just before Stephanie returned with the trainer. 

After the trainer gave Paul an ice pack for his eye and got his nose to stop bleeding he left Stephanie alone with him.  
"The Rock did that on purpose didn't he?" Stephanie asked frowning and playing with his long blonde hair.  
"I'm afraid so." Paul said adjusting the ice pack he was holding to his face. "I won't let them win though. Most of the boys know me well enough to tell Rock were to go but the creative team and the other business partners will be what we really have to worry about."  
"I'm so sorry!" Stephanie said looking away.  
"It's not your fault!" Paul said taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "I promise baby I can take care of this. If war is what they want then war is what they will get!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Stuck between The Rock and a hard place

Paul had promised Steph that he would handle Heyman and The Rock even though he really had no idea how to handle it. He decided to call his friend Shawn Michael's for some advise. 

"Hello??" Shawn said answering the phone.  
"Hey Shawn it's Paul." Paul said hoping his friend would be happy to hear from him.  
"Oh hey!!" Shawn said in an excited way. "You won't believe this but I found Jesus!"  
"Oh cool!" Paul said pretending to understand. "Maybe you and him can help me out?"  
"Sure!" Shawn replied.  
Paul explained his situation to Shawn and Shawn listened closely.  
"Wow!" Shawn said after hearing the story. "That is a tough one. But I think they way you talk about Stephanie that God really wants you to be with her. I think you should just stay true to yourself and things will blow over eventually."  
"Yeah you are probably right." Paul said scratching his chin. "But in the meantime how do I avoid getting my a kicked?"  
"Well you could just avoid wrestling The Rock for awhile" Shawn suggested.  
"What if Vince gets suspicious?" Paul asked. "I don't want to look like the bad guy here."  
"True but that's all I got." Shawn said sighing.  
Paul thanked him and then they hung up. 

A few seconds later there was a knock on his hotel room door. He opened it and Stephanie stood on the other side. She looked sad and was looking at the floor.  
"Oh no." Paul said realizing something bad was about to happen. "Come in." He said taking her hand and kissing her cheek.  
"This is terrible!" Stephanie said pressing her face into his chest. He held her close feeling very scared about what she was about to tell him. "Dad found out about what The Rock did to you and it made him change his mind about us!"  
"What!?" Paul exclaimed.  
"You heard me. We aren't supposed to be together anymore Paul!" Stephanie cried. "What do we do?"  
"I don't know." Paul said having to sit down on the couch.  
"This is too much for us to take. Maybe my dad is right. Maybe we should just stay friends." Stephanie sighed. "Bye Paul." She said as she left his room crying. 

Paul didn't get any sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie. He wanted to be with her so much but with all of the controversy and without her fathers support he knew it just wouldn't work. He knew Stephanie felt the same way but there was too much stopping them. 

Before Raw the next night everyone back stage had heard about what happened. Some people were celebrating but others went to see Paul or Stephanie and tried to make them feel better. Despite what the other wrestlers told them both Paul and Steph where depressed that night. When they got together to discuss the plan for that night on Raw they could barely look at each other. 

Finally that same night after Raw Paul called Stephanie and pretended to as her a question about business but they ended up talking about everything else they could think of and they where finally able to feel better. They were happy that no one could stop them from having innocent phone conversations.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Taking back what's theirs 

Many months after Paul and Stephanie where forced apart they were still having their phone conversations almost every night. They both knew they were still in love and would never be able to be with anyone else.

One night Paul called her and was unable to control himself. 

"Hey Steph." He said after she said hi when she picked up the phone  
"Hey Paul what's new?" She asked.  
"Nothing.. I love you!! um I mean nothing!" He said again trying to change the subject. Stephanie couldn't help but giggle but she also felt sad as well.  
"It's so unfair we can't be together." Stephanie said finally calming down.  
"Yeah I know." Paul replied.  
"Stupid politics" Steph began.  
"Stupid Rock!" Paul added.  
"Stupid Heyman!" Stephanie countered. They began laughing and giggling at each other.  
"Maybe if we begged your dad he would let us try it again?" Paul suggested.  
"Possibly." Steph said. "I know he can tell how miserable I am without you."  
"You know my parents said I looked miserable last time I saw them!" Paul said laughing.  
"Two miserable people makes one happy one I guess!" Stephanie said teasing Paul.

The next day was Monday night Raw and Paul was sitting alone in his locker room waiting for Steph so they could start getting ready for his match. She was taking a lot longer than normal and just when he started to get worried she ran in and jumped around in excitement. 

"Guess what!!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Dad says he was wrong to make us go through that! We can stay together if we are willing to deal with it ourselves!"  
"Really!" Paul said picking getting up quickly. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. They hugged tightly in celebration. 

After Raw that night they decided to celebrate just like they did the first time they started dating. Paul ordered a candle light dinner from room service so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering them. They ate quietly staring into each others eyes. Paul decided to break the silence but throwing his napkin at Steph. She laughed, dipped it in her food and then threw it back. Then Paul grabbed some of his mashed potato and went over to her and put it down her shirt and then began tickling her to the ground. He finally stopped tickling her when they were both lying on the ground with him on top of her. They kissed as they rolled around the room. 

"So much for a quiet romantic dinner!" Steph teased as Paul helped her off of the ground.  
"What did you expect from me?" He teased kissing her again.  
"I didn't expect potato down my shirt I can tell you that much!" She said reaching down her shirt and grabbing some. She chased him around the room with it and finally jumped on him and stuffing it down his shirt as well. "Pay back is a bith huh?" She teased.  
"No not really." He said holding her. "I'm having fun!"  
"Same here!" She said grabbing more potato and putting a dab on his nose. 

The phone rang interrupting their fun. Stephanie sighed and answered it. 

"Oh hi mom." Steph said after hearing who it was.  
"I heard you are dating Paul Levesque again. Is that true?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah mom it is." Stephanie said wishing she wouldn't get another lecture.  
"Well I'm proud of you for choosing love over the easy way out. Why don't you bring him home on your day off and we can have dinner. I will make chicken and mashed potatoes."  
Stephanie couldn't help but giggle when she said mashed potatoes.  
"What's so funny?" Linda asked.  
"Nothing ma!" Steph said smiling at Paul. "That is a great idea I can't wait!"  
"Okay great honey I will see you then." Linda replied.  
"Bye ma!" Stephanie said hanging up. 

"So what did she say?" Paul asked  
"We are going to dinner with my parents on Saturday. And she is making mashed potatoes so please get this food fight thing out of your system! I don't think my parents would like it as much as I do!" She said giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dinner with the parents 

Paul and Stephanie were getting ready for the dinner together. Paul was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. Stephanie was wearing a black dress so they would match each other. 

"You look beautiful!" Paul said smiling at her when she came back from getting changed.  
"Aw you are too cute!" Stephanie said smiling back at him.  
"Any warnings you want to give me before we go?" Paul asked wanting to make sure he made a good impression. He had already met both Linda and Vince from work but he knew they would look at him differently now because he was with Steph.  
"Other than being nice to the mashed potatoes I can't think of anything!" Stephanie teased. He smiled and gave her a kiss and then took her hand as they left for her house. 

"So Vince what do you think of all this?" Linda asked as they got ready for Stephanie and Paul to show up.  
"Well I have had a lot of time to think about it and I went back and forth for quite a while but I know Paul well enough to know he wouldn't risk his career in less he really loves Stephanie." Vince said sighing. "I am a little afraid for them but they seem really happy together."  
"Yeah I don't want to see our daughter get hurt Vince." Linda said. "I'm glad you let them make their own decision."  
There was a knock on the door and it was Stephanie and Paul.  
"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Stephanie said hugging them both. Paul smiled and shook hands with them.  
They sat down and ate the supper. As promised Paul didn't start any food fights and everyone had a good time talking and laughing. Time passed quickly and when Paul finally looked at the clock it was midnight. 

"Oh my god!" Paul said looking at the clock. "It's midnight already!"  
"Wow I guess you should just stay the night then." Vince suggested.  
"Good idea." Stephanie said yawning. She took Paul's hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom leaving Vince and Linda alone. 

"They are so cute together!" Linda said when she knew they couldn't hear her. "Did you see the way he looks at her?"  
"Yeah I know I couldn't say no to that." Vince said laughing. 

"Are you sure your parents don't mind us sharing a room?" Paul asked not wanting to ruin how well the night had gone.  
"They don't care! We are big kids now we can do what we want!" Stephanie teased. Paul laughed and gave her a kiss. 

They got changed and then got into bed. Stephanie put her head on his chest while they talked about how well the dinner had went. After talking for about a half hour they decided it was time to fall asleep. Paul kissed Steph's forehead and said "I love you baby."  
"I love you too." Stephanie said closing her eyes to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Torn apart? 

Things were going really well for Paul and Stephanie for quite a few months. It was Monday night and Paul had a match which he and Steve Austin would wrestle Benoit and Jericho. Stephanie and Paul went to the ring as always and she watched at ringside. Things started off fine but later in the match Paul hit Jericho from behind to break up a submission and he planted his leg when he came down from the hit. Suddenly a horrible burning pain went through his leg. 

Stephanie could tell something was wrong with Paul went he limped out of the ring on one leg. She couldn't watch when he got put in the walls of Jericho. Finally when the match was over and he rolled out on to the floor and grabbed his leg in pain. Stephanie ran over to him as fast as she could go. 

"What happened!" Steph asked him worriedly. The EMT's showed up and asked what was wrong as well.  
"I tore my quad!" Paul said over and over. Some referees and Stephanie helped Paul up the ramp and into the ambulance. Paul refused to go until they allowed Stephanie in the ambulance with him. He was laid on a stretcher as they drove to the local hospital. Stephanie held his hand the whole way making him feel a little better. He couldn't stop thinking about how soon he might be able to return from his injury. 

After they had finished the MRI they gave him a hospital room to stay in while they waited for the results. Even though everyone doubted him he knew what he had done. He could tell his quad had torn from the second he did it. Stephanie was holding his hand and playing with his hair to try and comfort him. She could tell how down he was because she knew that wrestling was his life and he didn't want it taken away so quickly. The doctor returned a little while later giving them the bad news that his quad was torn and he would need surgery. 

Paul decided he should be transferred to Birmingham Alabama so he could have his doctor do the surgery. Many wrestlers had Dr. Andrews and said he was the man so almost every wrestler went to him when they got injured. Stephanie decided to stay with Paul every step of the way because she knew he needed the support. 

Just before they put Paul out before his surgery Stephanie had to say good-bye to him.  
"Don't worry baby. Doctor Andrews is the best there is! He will make your leg as good as new!" She said kissing him softly.  
"I sure hope so." He said smiling at her. "I love you!"  
"I love you more" Steph replied. "I will see you in a few hours" She waved and left the room. She was acting a lot more positive than she really felt because she wanted to keep his spirits up. In reality she was really nervous. She watched as they wheeled his bed into the operating room.  
"Be careful he's a trouble maker!" Steph joked at the doctor trying to make herself feel better. They laughed and told her not to worry and then disappeared behind the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The first steps of recovery 

Paul opened his eyes and looked around his hospital room. The last thing he could remember was Stephanie waving to him and leaving the room. Now his room was quiet and the only person there was Stephanie who had fallen asleep in a chair beside his bed. He watched her sleep for a while and played with her hair. He knew she wanted to be awake when he woke up so she could take care of him but he didn't need anything and he was feeling fine. After a few minutes Stephanie woke up on her own. 

"Hey!" She said seeing his eyes open watching her. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Why didn't you wake me?" She asked him as she started freaking out a little.  
He smiled and replied "Good, no, and you looked to cute asleep for me to wake you up. Lets just relax for awhile okay?" Paul said taking her hand. 

The doctor came in a few minutes later and told Paul his surgery was successful but he would need to work really hard in rehab in order to return to the ring. Paul thanked him and told him he would stay in a local hotel so he could do his rehab with the guy his doctor suggested. 

When Paul was finally released from the hospital Stephanie helped him move in to the hotel. They knew she had to go back to work and would be unable to stay with him anymore. He was feeling down about being away from Stephanie. He was upset that just as their relationship was really starting to get serious he had gotten injured and would have to be away from her for a long time. She promised to visit him every chance she got and he knew they were truly in love so their relationship could stand just about anything. 

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Stephanie said hugging him tightly. She had just helped him get out of the wheel chair and on to his bed. She knew he could do it by himself but it made her feel good to help him while she could.  
"I will miss you too baby." Paul said hugging her back. "I will see you tomorrow night when I watch Raw!" He said smiling at her.  
"I will be calling you before then!" She said grinning. "I have to make sure your rehab is going well."  
"Yeah don't let me slack off!" He teased. He gave her a long soft kiss and she got up and went to the door.  
"I love you." Paul said  
"I love you too." Stephanie replied and blew him a good-bye kiss as she left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rehab and Return 

It was a long road to recovery for Paul. He had to live in the hotel by himself and he had rehab everyday. Other than looking forward to the small pieces of progress he made everyday he also looked forward to the days Stephanie would stop by and watch him in rehab. She would come as often as she could and even when she was there she was still working by using a laptop. Just seeing her there made rehab easier for him. Eight months past slowly, but it was finally January and Paul was ready to make his return. 

"I think people are excited to see you!" Stephanie said to Paul as they watched the beginning of the show live from backstage. There were a ton of Triple H signs and the audience was chanting "Triple H" and the show had just began.  
"I sure hope so." Paul said nervously. He was afraid people might have forgotten him or just didn't care that he was back.  
"You are crazy baby!" Stephanie said giggling at him. The energy of the crowd was incredible and she had a really good feeling about it. 

Paul paced the floors waiting for his time to go out. Everyone could tell he was nervous but they all knew everything would come together once he got out there. 

When his music hit the crowd erupted and he was stunned.  
"Holy shit!" Paul said looking at Stephanie. She grinned at him and pulled the curtain open for him he went out and the crowd got three times louder. Stephanie watched him and could tell he was holding back so many emotions while he was out in front of the sold out Madison Square Garden crowd. When he got back Paul gave Steph and big hug and buried his face in her shoulder. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone but he was so happy he couldn't help it. Stephanie could tell he was trying to hide his emotions so she dragged him back to their locker room. 

"Thanks I was starting to lose it!" Paul said finally starting to calm down.  
"I don't blame you baby! I was crying too!" She said smiling at him.  
"That was so crazy! I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight!" Paul said excitedly.  
"Me either! Lets go out and celebrate!" Stephanie suggested.  
"I would rather go back to the hotel. I might start crying again!" Paul said grinning at her.  
"Whatever you want!" Steph said taking his hand as they made their way out of the arena. 

After getting through a huge mob of fans they finally made it to their hotel room. Paul was still in shock about what had happened to him he barely blinked. He was very hyper and was talking really fast.

"Maybe if we watch something really boring on TV we will get tired and fall asleep?" Stephanie suggested.  
"That won't help me." Paul said sitting on the couch. "Feel free to try it for yourself though." He patted the seat beside him and she sat down and leaned against him.  
"No that's okay I won't make you stay up alone." Steph smiled and kissed him. "Actually I just thought of something we could do to make us tired." She said winking at him.  
"Seriously?" Paul said happily. They hadn't done anything yet because they had been apart a lot and they wanted to wait for a special time.  
"Yeah of coarse I am!" Stephanie said as she turned off the lights.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Valentines Day part 1 

On the show Paul and Steph were separating but in real life things were going great with their relationship. They were having a great time during the show but behind the scenes was getting a little difficult. The politics in the back started acting up again after Paul's return. They didn't care about what people said about them but it made it hard for business to conduct smoothly. Paul could tell Stephanie was starting to feel a little stressed about the situation and he hated seeing her unhappy in any way. He decided he needed to do something to cheer her up. It was Valentines day so he decided he should do something special for her. He had no idea what to do until he saw a jewelry store on the way to the house show that night. He couldn't stop then because Stephanie was with him. He decided he needed to find a way to sneak out and get back before they closed. 

They didn't drive very long after the jewelry store before they saw the arena. Paul started thinking about what he should do. 

"You go ahead in I need to get some gas okay baby?" Paul said as he parked in front of the arena.  
"Alright" She said getting out. "See you soon!" Paul drove off and quickly made his way back to the jewelry store. 

"Oh my god!" The girl behind the counter said. "You're Triple H!!" She began to jump around in a very giddy way.  
"Yeah that's me." Paul said grinning at the teenage cashier. "What diamond ring would you recommend for me to ask Stephanie McMahon to marry me?"

"Are you serious!! Aw! That's so sweet!" The girl continued to bounce around. "My friends are never going to believe this! And I was jealous that they got to see Raw live and here I am helping my favorite wrestler pick out a ring!"  
"That's great and all but I'm in a huge hurry I told Stephanie I went to get gas!" Paul said laughing.  
"Oh okay then!" The girl said feeling a little stupid. "Here this is the best diamond ring in the store!" She said handing it to him.  
"Perfect!" He said paying her and signing a quick autograph and then he raced out of the store. 

"What took you so long?" Stephanie said when Paul finally returned to the arena.  
"There was an obsessed fan girl at the register and she wouldn't stop talking." Paul said laughing and realizing he didn't even have to lie to her.  
"Oh of coarse what else huh?" Stephanie teased. Paul gave her a kiss and then started getting ready for his match.  
"So where do you want to go for Valentines day?" Paul asked as he tied his boots.  
"I don't know aren't we going to order room service like always?" Stephanie replied.  
"I figured we should go out tonight." Paul said looking into her eyes. "It is valentines day."  
"Yeah that's true how about Olive Garden?" Steph suggested.  
"Sounds great!" Paul said giving her a quick kiss and hug before he left to wrestle his match.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Valentines Day Part 2 

As Paul drove to the Olive Garden he began to worry that Stephanie might notice the gas gage was almost on empty. He probably should have got gas as well as getting the ring but it was a little too late for that now. Luckily Stephanie didn't notice because she couldn't stop checking him out because he was looking really cute in his suit and tie. He noticed her staring at him and laughed. 

"What?" He said teasing her.  
"Nothing babe!" Stephanie replied blushing a little. 

When they finally got to the restaurant they where seated quickly because it was very late for supper. There were still a lot of people around because it was Valentines day and the Olive Garden was a very busy restaurant in a small city like the one they were in. 

They ate, talked and had a good time as usual during the meal but on the inside Paul was freaking out. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He purposely talked her into drinking a few glasses of wine. 

"What's wrong?" Stephanie said after Paul suddenly became quiet and was just sitting there staring at her.  
"Nothing.. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." Paul stated as he watched Stephanie turn a deep shade of red. Paul realized a lot of people were staring at them as well. He was used to fans watching him and waiting for them to try to leave so they could get autographs. Seeing them gave him a great idea. 

Paul picked up a fork and hit it against his glass. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked standing up in front of Steph. She looked at him with huge eyes having no idea what he was about to do.  
"I just wanted to let the world, or at least this restaurant know that I love you so much Steph." He took her hands and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and continued speaking. "We made it through all the controversy and separations we were forced to endure and I believe our love will conquer all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you next to me. Will you marry me?"  
She began crying instantly and then jumped into his arms unable to say anything. The entire restaurant clapped and whistled at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Preparing to tell the parents 

Paul and Stephanie didn't sleep much that night they spent the night cuddling and talking about being engaged. Paul told Stephanie his story about not getting gas in the car which she found incredibly amusing. They didn't end up falling asleep until five o clock that morning and then were woken by Paul's alarm clock at 8. 

"But mommy I don't want to go to school today!" Paul teased as he turned off his alarm. Stephanie was able to giggle a little but she felt even more tired now than she did before she fell asleep.  
"Speaking of mommy's we have to tell our parents about the engagement." Stephanie said rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Oh yeah that's right." Paul replied as he kissed her forehead. Paul finally forced himself out of bed so he could get ready for their long drive to the next arena. Stephanie followed slowly not looking forward to work for once in her life. 

On the drive over Paul and Steph decided to keep the engagement a secret until the next day which was their day off. They thought it would be fun to have dinner with both sets of parents and tell them together.  
"I don't know if I can hold it in!" Stephanie said looking at Paul. She had drank three cups of coffee and was feeling much more awake than earlier.  
"Same here!" Paul said laughing at Steph's hyperactivity. "But if we just don't talk to your parents too much we should be okay." Paul suggested.  
"Yeah right that will work!" Stephanie said sarcastically knowing that it was impossible to avoid her father when she wanted to the most. 

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Steph asked Paul when they got into the car after the show.  
"Well I think you running away when he asked what we did for Valentines day might make him a little curious but other than that I think we are okay." Paul said laughing.  
"I did not run away." Steph said defensively. "I told him I had to go to the bathroom and then I ran off!" They looked at each other and cracked up laughing.  
"They are definitely coming tomorrow and my parents said the same so we are good as gold now!" Paul said deciding to change the subject.  
"I'm so excited! Normally I would say I wouldn't be able to sleep but I think tonight might be a different story!" Steph said yawning.  
"Same here!" Paul said as he parked the car in the hotel parking lot. He got out and opened the door for Stephanie and then picked her up and carried her into the hotel.  
"Why do you do that? I can walk you know!" Steph said punching him playfully.  
"What's the point of being buff if I can't show off a little?" Paul replied.  
"What do you call ripping off your shirt in front of millions of fans like you do at least once a week?" Steph teased.  
He grinned and said "Business baby!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Barbeque with the McMahon Levesque's 

Paul and Stephanie decided to have the meal be a barbeque so it would be like a party. Paul was wearing a "kiss the cook" apron he pointed at it and grinned at Stephanie. She smiled and ran over to him. Their parents hadn't shown up yet but Paul decided he should get everything ready early so they wouldn't have to keep the secret any longer than they had too. 

"I'm going crazy baby!" Stephanie said jumping up and down. "I need to tell someone right now!"  
"Me too." He said looking at the driveway hoping they would hurry up and get there.  
"I'm going to kiss the cook now!" Stephanie said as she jumped into his arms and started kissing him passionately.  
"Hey they are here!" Paul exclaimed.  
"Really!!" She said letting go of him and turning around.  
"Not!" He said laughing and then running away from her as she chased him around their back yard. 

Finally when both sets of parents showed up Paul and Steph couldn't wait any longer. 

"Guess what everyone!" Stephanie shouted getting everyone's attention.  
At the same time Paul and Steph said "We are engaged!"  
"Oh my god!" Everyone said. "Congratulations!" They all hugged each other in celebration. 

"I think that went well!" Stephanie said taking a seat on Paul's lap. Their parents had left and they where left alone once again.  
"I think so too. But I do think I heard them whispering about it being too soon though." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Are they crazy? It took us forever to get together." Stephanie said giving him an odd look.  
"I know baby but parents are weird!" Paul teased kissing her. "Of coarse time seemed ten times longer than it really was for me when we had to separate that time and during my injury!"  
"Yeah that's very true." Steph replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. Paul could tell she was tired and was most likely going to fall asleep on him so he carried her up to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The real McMahon Helmsly era begins! 

The next day backstage before Monday night Raw everyone found out about the engagement. People were either real happy for them or really pissed off about it. Paul could tell this easily by the way he was greeted by some of them. The negative people didn't bother him at all though. He felt at the top of the world. He had the perfect women and the world heavy weight championship. He knew a lot of people wanted to see the title get taken off of him but he didn't care. If he lost the title it wouldn't hurt his feelings very much because Stephanie was his number one priority. 

They were in a locker room talking with Paul's friends Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and Ric Flair. They were currently a team on the show as well as being good friends behind the scenes. They all supported Paul and Steph's engagement because they knew him well enough to know how much they loved each other. 

"Oh it's time for our match and promo Paul!" Randy said looking at his Rolex.   
"Alright" Paul said getting up from the couch. "Bye baby!" He said giving Steph a kiss and leaving the room.  
Stephanie expected to be watching the show alone but there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in!" Steph said.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" The divas all shouted in unison as they ran into the locker room. They had made a big banner that said "Congrats Stephanie McMahon-Levesque" and a cake that matched.  
"Oh wow! Thanks so much everyone!" Stephanie said hugging all of her fellow divas. Lita and Trish hung the banner on the wall while Torrie cut the cake.   
"Wow this cake is great!" Steph said taking a piece. "Who made it?"  
"Wal-Mart did!" Lita said laughing.  
"You fooled me!" Steph said taking another bite. 

"So spill it Steph! What's it like to be with Paul?" Torrie asked making everyone giggle like little girls at a slumber party.  
"He is great we have lots of fun together." Steph replied.  
"No I mean what's it like to be with him with him?" Torrie stated once again making everyone giggle.  
"Oh it's great!" She replied with a huge amount of enthusiasm. Everyone began laughing and winking at her. 

They all watched Evolution's match while finishing their cake. Stephanie hoped Paul would and the other guys would come back before everyone left because she wanted to take pictures of their faces seeing all the divas in their locker room. 

When the match was over Stephanie decided to have the others help her.  
"We all should be quiet so when Evolution comes in here they will all be shocked and I will take a picture." She said to the others.  
They all nodded and sat and grinned at the door waiting to the guys to open the door. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Steph said having a hard time not to laugh.  
They opened the door and just as Stephanie planned they were all shocked and multiple cameras went off.  
"Want some cake?" Trish said pointing to the leftovers. They all laughed and joined the party. 

Paul sat beside Stephanie and put his arm around her. She was comparing pictures with Stacy Keibler.  
"Yours came out better Stace! In yours you can see Randy giving us the eyebrow!" Steph said.  
"No way! Yours is way clearer than mine and in yours you can see how red Ric's face got!" Stacy replied.  
"What? Am I not interesting enough to be the reason the pictures are good?" Paul asked looking at Stephanie.  
"Its not that baby we already discussed how quickly you found the cake." Stephanie said giggling at him. "Both pictures you are staring at it!"  
He laughed and held her closer as the party went on for many more hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Wedding part 1 

Stephanie couldn't believe it but it was finally her wedding day. Her mother and other female family and friends were helping her get ready. 

"You look perfect!" Linda said leading Stephanie to a mirror so she could see.  
"Wow thanks mom!" Stephanie said looking at her reflection. "Do you think Paul will like it?" She asked.  
"I know he will love it!" Linda replied hugging her. 

"Dude your tie is all messed up!" Randy Orton said to Paul as he began messing around with it. "There! It's perfect!" He directed Paul to a mirror so he could see for himself.  
"Thanks Randy." Paul said smiling at himself in the mirror he really hoped Stephanie would like it.  
"See what did I tell you! You do need the lady killer Randy Orton for fashion tips." Randy said all proud of himself. Dave Batista and Ric Flair also were watching them and getting in their suits as well.  
"Maybe but I was going to ask Ric because he is always stylin' and profile n!" Paul joked. They all laughed and began strutting around the room and shouting "WOOOO" at each other. 

"Okay it's time to start!" Vince said poking his head in the room. "Why are you all pretending to be Flair?" Vince said catching them goofing off.  
"Long story!" Paul said laughing. "Lets go!" He said excitedly running towards the door. He couldn't wait to see Stephanie in her wedding dress. When they got to the alter Paul waved at his parents and sister who were sitting in the front row. 

It seemed like a long wait but finally it was Stephanie's turn to walk down the aisle. She took a deep breath and walked arm in arm with her father. She could see Paul from a distance and she could tell he looked very cute in his tux. Paul had a very large and cute smile on his face as he watched her walk towards him. When she finally made it to the alter Vince took her hand and placed it in Paul's. Vince then sat down next to Linda who was crying with the rest of the McMahon family. 

They stared in each others eyes during the whole ceremony as they thought about how great the other one looked and how much they loved them. When the minister finally said "you may kiss the bride" Paul and Stephanie didn't waste any time starting the very long kiss that Stephanie finally forced herself to pull away from. Everyone clapped and many people cried. Stephanie was holding back tears as well. Anyone who knew what they had went through to make it to this moment couldn't help but become emotional. Half of the Raw locker room had shown up to the wedding and would also be at the reception. They knew the reception was going to be a huge and crazy party. Paul smiled and Stephanie then picked her up and carried her out of the church to the limo that was waiting outside. 

"You look so beautiful Steph!" Paul said smiling at her as they rode in the limo to the reception.  
"Aw thanks baby!" Stephanie replied blushing a little. "You look very cute too!"  
"Thanks but if you say that in front of Orton he will take all the credit for the suit!" Paul said laughing. They limo stopped and they realized that had made it to the reception. Many people had somehow beat them there and were waiting outside.  
"Aw as fun is this party is going to be I would rather stay here and be alone with you!" Stephanie admitted before they got out.  
"Don't worry baby there is plenty of time for that!" Paul said winking at her. He got out and walked around the limo and let her out. "Ready?" He said offering his hand.  
"Heck yes!" Stephanie said taking it and walking into the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Wedding Part 2 

When they got inside they watched as many of the Raw superstars had already had already found the open bar. Randy Orton and Ric Flair ran over to them both with a drink in their hands. 

"Hey! Great party!" Randy said patting Paul on the back.  
"I bet this party will only get better for you later on tonight!" Ric said winking at Paul. "WOOO!!" He shouted and then followed Randy as he noticed a group of divas had shown up. 

"I knew we shouldn't have had an open bar." Paul stated sighing at his crazy friends.  
"Oh well!" Stephanie said ignoring them. "This kind of thing happens at almost every wedding I have ever heard of." Paul smiled and nodded in agreement. Then went over and sat at the head table. 

They ended up having some crazy fun during the reception because half of the place was drunk so they started a cake fight that was similar to the mashed potato fight they had when they first started dating. When it ended both Stephanie and Paul were covered from head to toe with cake and frosting. Paul had put a very large piece of cake down Stephanie's cleavage, which Stephanie couldn't help but start eating. Paul ran over and tried to help her but instead she took the rest and put it right in his face. 

"Okay okay! Truce please!" Paul said trying to get the cake out of his eyes.  
"Alright fine." Stephanie said giggling. She licked some frosting off of his cheek. "So you ready to get out of here?" Stephanie said looking around. No one really seemed to be paying much attention to them at the moment. She also couldn't wait for the honeymoon. They were telling everyone they were going to Hawaii but instead they where just going to stay at his house and enjoy being away from all the craziness of being famous. They traveled the world all the time so they figured an entire week off would be good for them.  
"Sure!" Paul said taking her hand as they raced out the door and to Paul's car.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Honeymoon Part 1 

"I can't believe how crazy that reception was!" Stephanie said as she tried to clean herself off with a few napkins she found in the glove compartment.  
"I know baby that was wild. We might have to try it again when we get home!" Paul joked as he drove the car out of the parking lot. "Even covered with cake you still look beautiful!" he said grinning at her.  
"You look pretty tasty yourself honey!" Stephanie said once again licking some cake from his beard. "Yup you are!" She said laughing. 

When they finally drove in his driveway they jumped out of the car and ran into the house as fast as they could go. 

The next morning Paul woke up holding Stephanie in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest. Yesterday had been the best day of his life and he knew they would be having a lot of fun for the next week. He started thinking about what they could do that was fun other than the obvious things they would do for their honeymoon. While he was still planning out some ideas in his head Stephanie began moving around. She slowly moved her head up to see if he was awake. 

"Good morning baby." Paul said kissing her.  
"Hey." She said smiling at him. "How did you sleep?" She asked thinking about the last thing she remembered about the night before she had just rested her head on his chest and said I love you and then she went out.  
"Great! How about you?" Paul asked as he played with her hair.  
"Like a baby!" she replied.  
"I was thinking maybe we should do more than just stay home this week. We could rent one of those private cabins by the lake and hang out there." Paul suggested. "Only if you want to though I just figured you might like that."  
"Yeah that sounds great! Very romantic baby!" Stephanie said happily. After laying in bed for a few more minutes they got up, got dressed and left for the cabin. 

"Wow it's so beautiful here!" Stephanie said as she got out of the car and ran to look at the view of the lake from the deck of their cabin.  
"It's perfect just like you are!" Paul said as he walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Oh stop!" Stephanie said giggling at him and hitting him playfully. They sat down on a bench swing that faced the lake and talked for many hours.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Back to the old routine 

The rest of the week past very quickly for Paul and Stephanie. Before they knew it they were packing their bags to head for home. 

"Wow baby I can't believe how fast this week went!" Stephanie said as she closed her suitcase.  
"I know I guess they were right when they said time flies when you are having fun." Paul replied sighing a little. He grabbed his suitcase and Stephanie's as well.  
"I can carry it honey!" Stephanie said laughing at Paul who always seemed to be carrying stuff for her.  
"Yes I know you can but I like to do it." He said grinning. Stephanie smiled back and held the doors and opened the trunk for him. When they were finally ready to leave it was already getting dark and it was late in the evening. Stephanie yawned and got into the car. Paul jumped in next to her in the drivers side and began driving to his house. It wasn't a long drive but Stephanie ended up falling asleep quickly. Paul grinned at her when he felt her head fall over onto his arm. 

When he finally pulled into the driveway of his house he decided to leave the bags in the car overnight and just bring Stephanie in the house so he wouldn't have to wake her. He hated waking her up because he liked watching her sleep and he knew she could use all the sleep she could get before the next day. It would be her first day back at work as Mrs. McMahon-Levesque and there were still a few people who would give her a hard time because of it. 

The alarm clock went off at eight o'clock so they could drive to the next city in time for Monday night Raw. 

"Hey Mrs. Levesque." Paul said pulling Stephanie closer to him.  
"That never gets old baby!" Stephanie said hugging him back.  
"Mrs. Levesque, Mrs. Levesque, Mrs. Levesque!" Paul repeated making Stephanie giggle. She smiled at him wondering what interesting turns their lives would take next.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Around two years later.. 

Paul and Stephanie had been married for a little over two years and things were still going wonderfully. 

Paul was woken up that morning by Stephanie jumping out of bed as fast as she could go and running into the bathroom.  
"Oh no." Paul thought to himself. "Stephanie must have caught that terrible flu that has been going around." He sighed deeply hoping he wouldn't get it as well. When Stephanie came out she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said as she rubbed her stomach.  
"Don't worry about it." Paul said as he got up and sat down next to her. He kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle hug. "Maybe you should stay home from work today." He suggested even though he knew she would say no. She was as much of a workaholic as he was.  
"No I feel a lot better now." Stephanie said smiling at him.  
"But baby that's how you always feel when you are sick. By the time you get on the road you will be worse." Paul warned.  
"No really. This time seems different." Stephanie replied.  
"Whatever you say!" Paul said finally giving up.  
"I'm going to go get ready." Stephanie said as she got up and went back into the bathroom. 

Paul had only been alone for a few minutes when he heard Stephanie scream. His heart skipped a beat as he raced into the bathroom to see what was wrong. 

"Oh my god!!" Stephanie kept saying over and over.  
"What's wrong baby!!" Paul asked as he began to freak out.  
"I'm pregnant!" She said as she held up her pregnancy test that was reading positive. Paul was speechless when she told him. All he could do was give her a big hug and try to let it all settle in.  
"Really baby!" Paul said finally able to speak. "You aren't playing a very cruel joke are you?"  
"I would never!" Stephanie said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Paul cried a little as well as they continued to hug. 

"I love you so much Steph!" Paul said giving her a kiss. "And I love you too!" Paul said pressing his face against her stomach. He kissed her stomach making her giggle. When they both finally pulled themselves together they got ready for work and began driving to the next city. 

"I'm still in shock!" Paul said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand while he drove.  
"Me too baby!" Stephanie replied as she placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"  
"I can't wait to see your fathers face!" Paul said laughing.  
"Yeah I know! He makes such funny faces sometimes!" Stephanie replied. 

When they finally got to the arena Paul and Stephanie got out of the car as quickly as they could and rushed into the building. They found Vince and Shane quickly and told them the news. Paul couldn't control himself the entire night because he couldn't stop smiling and telling everyone who entered the locker room he was going to be a father.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Pregnancy and Parodies 

Paul was very excited about the baby and had made all of the necessary preparations. He had bought a big tour bus for the three of them to travel in as well as going very overboard with buying toys for his unborn child. 

"Check out what I got today!" Paul said running over to Stephanie. She was sitting on the couch in the tour bus and taking care of some business on her laptop. She was 8 months pregnant so she only had four weeks left until her due date. Paul could tell she was going to give birth much sooner than her due date. He wanted her to start staying home this week but she said it was much too early and she promised it would be her last week at work.  
"Oh god Paul what now?" Stephanie asked looking laughing at him. "If you buy anymore toys for the baby the bus will collapse!"  
"It won't trust me!" Paul replied giving her a kiss and showing her a ball he had gotten made special with his cross logo on it.  
"Very nice baby." Stephanie said as she stole the ball from him and then throwing it back playfully. Paul was expecting her to try and hit him with it so he caught it with no problem. "You cheater!" Stephanie responded. He smiled and sat down beside her and rubbed her stomach. He could feel the baby kicking which made him grin.  
"See! I knew the baby would like the ball. He or she already wants to play!" Paul laughed and began kissing her again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Damn. I will be right back baby!" Paul said sighing as he went over to the door. He opened it and Vince was on the other side. 

"Are you two ready for work or are you just going to sit in the bus all day?" Vince asked teasing them.  
"I'm ready dad." Stephanie said smiling. She held her arms out toward Paul and he helped pull her up from the couch. 

When they got in the building for Monday Night Raw they had decided to do a very funny promo. Paul and Shawn had brought back Degeneration X and they were feuding with Vince and Shane so they decided it would be fun to dress up like them and do a parody. Paul was dressing like Vince and Shawn was going to be Shane. Vince lent Paul one of his suits and they had found a gray wig for him to put on. While Paul got ready Stephanie was already laughing just looking at him in his Vince costume. 

Once Paul got all ready he started practicing his Vince walk and saying random things. "Cut my music! Vincent Kennedy McMahon! YOU'RE FIRED!!"  
Stephanie couldn't stop laughing while she was watching him. She was sitting on a couch in his locker room and tears were flowing down her face.

"Okay I'm going to stop so you don't go into early labor!" Paul exclaimed when he saw how hard she was laughing.  
"No I'm fine. Really." She said trying to catch her breath. 

"It's time!" Shawn shouted from the other side of his locker room door.  
"Okay!" Paul shouted back. "Bye baby" He tried to give her a kiss but she stopped him.  
"You look too much like dad!" Stephanie said laughing.  
"Fine then." He teased giving her a hug and then running out to do the parody.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 That Special Monday Night 

Paul had just arrived at the arena for Monday Night Raw. It was his second week by himself and he was really starting to miss Stephanie. He knew his baby should be coming sometime in the following week and he was really excited. He had also decided to take a month off from house shows so he could spend time with Stephanie and the baby. 

While he was talking to the creative team about what they would be doing later on that night his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" Paul said picking up his phone.  
"Hi Paul it's Linda. Stephanie just went into labor you have to get back here now!" Linda said excitedly.  
"Are you serious?" Paul said as he began to freak out.  
"I wouldn't joke about this!" She replied. "Don't forget to bring Vince and Shane with you!"  
"Okay! Tell Stephanie I love her and I will be there as soon as I can!" Paul said as he ran to Vince's office.  
"Alright I will! Bye." Linda said hanging up. 

"Paul says he loves you and he will be here as soon as he can." Linda said as she put her cell phone away.  
"That's sweet." Stephanie commented as she winced in pain. Linda was driving her to the hospital while she tried to keep her breathing. 

When Paul, Vince and Shane finally made it to the hospital Stephanie was already trying to push the baby out. They gave Paul his mask and apron first and sent him in. He rushed in as quickly as he could and held Stephanie's hand. She tried her best to smile at him but she was in too much pain to get out a real smile. He could tell she was happy to see him though. A few minutes later Vince and Shane entered as well. 

"The baby is coming Stephanie!" The doctor said. "I can see the top of the head. Give it a nice big push okay!" Stephanie pushed a few more times and finally got the baby out. Paul watched excitedly.   
"Congratulations! Your baby girl seems very healthy!" The doctor said as she picked up the little girl. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked Paul.  
"Alright!" Paul said walking over to the doctor. She handed him the scissors and showed him were to cut. He did as she told him and smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie was finally able to return the smile. He went over to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.

A few minutes later then doctor came back with the baby and placed her in Stephanie's arms.  
"She is so beautiful!" Paul said as he began to tear up a little. "Just like her mother!"  
"You still want to stick with Aurora for her name?" Stephanie asked.  
"Yeah I think it's a perfect name!" Paul said kissing the top Aurora's head.


End file.
